1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to retractable tailgate for use on pickup trucks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pickup trucks typically have an upwardly open rectangular cargo space rearward of the cab portion of the truck. The cargo space is generally defined by a front end wall panel connecting two spaced apart opposing sidewall panels all of which extend vertically upwardly from a floor or "bed" of the truck. A tailgate defines a rear wall panel pivotally mounted to the end of the sidewall panels near the floor. These panels are typically double thickness providing an interior surface for holding cargo spaced apart from the exterior surface of the vehicle forming a double layer cargo area.
The tailgate usually has two basic positions. The vertical "up" position for forming a cargo box, and the horizontal "down" position whereby the tailgate is usually coplanar with the floor, lowered beneath the floor to rest on the bumper, or raised up at an acute angle with respect to the bed and supported by a holding means. Of course, in some vehicle models the tailgate is removable.
The tailgate is usually held in the vertical "up" position by a latch mechanism such as a chain or peg in cooperative engagement with alignable loops attached to the sidewall panels and tailgate or by a pair of longitudinal members on each side of the tailgate wherein a selected distal end is connected to the sidewall panel and one end is connected to the tailgate. The longitudinal members usually are joined in the center by a rivet allowing the folding of the members for nesting within the tailgate.
Although the tailgate usually remains in the up position, there are times when the user finds it advantageous to lower the tailgate such as when pulling or backing a trailer. For instance, gooseneck trailers designed for hauling heavy equipment and/or livestock have been designed for coupling to a fifth wheel attachment of a truck frame or pickup truck bed whereby a coupling post extends downward from the trailer frame providing rotational support for pulling the trailer. The length of the horizontal frame provides sufficient space between the towing vehicle for pivoting movement of the towing vehicle relative to the trailer; however, depending upon the height of the coupling post, the trailer tongue extending backward from the coupling post may hit and damage the tailgate of the truck in some positions, such as the vertical erect position. A conventional tailgate which is lowered to a general horizontal plane also interferes with the ability to turn a gooseneck or other type trailer due to its rearward protrusion. Hanging the tailgate on the bumper forming an inclined plane angled toward the ground does not eliminate the restriction in the turning radius of the trailer in that the corners of the tailgate may still contact the gooseneck or body of the trailer and cause damage to the tailgate as well.
Another situation where the tailgate interferes with the use of the vehicle is where the user is backing the pickup truck into close adjacency to a loading dock and the user's vision is obscured or when the user is hooking up to a conventional ball hitch trailer wherein the hitchball is located on the bumper below the level of the truck bed and tailgate.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a tailgate which functions in the same manner as original equipment, yet provides a method of retracting the tailgate.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tailgate for a pickup truck having the ability to be positioned in a manner to cause the rear of the cargo compartment to be open, without extending rearwardly or downwardly with respect to the cargo compartment.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a means of attachment to the underside of the bed of a truck rather than the frame.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tailgate retraction assembly wherein the vertical portion attaching to the tailgate and holding the release and locking mechanism can be nested inbetween the panels of a conventional tailgate.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a retractable tailgate that slides beneath the pickup truck bed and is extensible for interlocking with conventional pivot points on the pickup truck for pivoting and locking in an upright position.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.